


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Best Friends Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P. & Kang Daesung, Daesung-centric, Ex's Wedding, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Model Daesung, Model Jiyong, Past Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Past Daeri, Rich Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Singer Daesung, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Workplace Relationship, jiyong-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kang Daesung/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**2:23 PM**

"Jiyong-ah,what happened?"

Jiyong sighed as he looked at the invitation in hand before answering Dami over the phone."Noona,"He said,taking a quick breath before continuing."Seunghyun invited me to his wedding."


End file.
